The present invention relates to a direction indicator and rearview mirror structure of a vehicle, and particularly relates to a structure of a vehicle which integrally provides a front direction indicator and a rearview mirror.
Heretofore, a vehicle equipped with direction indicators and rearview mirrors may include a direction indicator on the front side of the vehicle that is provided integrally in a housing of the rearview mirror.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-73286 discloses a direction indicator structure of a motorcycle in which a mirror housing is angularly adjustably mounted on the tip of a rod-shaped stay extending outward in the vehicle widthwise direction from a cowling, and a direction indicator is embedded in a front part of the rod-shaped stay with respect to a vehicle body.
However, in the structure of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-73286, the entire rod-shaped stay is exposed toward the front of the vehicle body, thereby allowing irradiation light from the sunshine or vehicles in the opposing lane to likely hit the direction indicator. If this irradiation light is reflected toward the front of the vehicle body, the operating condition of the direction indicator may become hard to recognize by viewers such as pedestrians.
The present disclosure seeks to solve the problem of the existing technique described above by providing a direction indicator structure of a vehicle which enables a direction indicator included integrally on a stay of a rearview mirror to be visually identified more easily.